Plot Bunnies Den!
by tsubasa91
Summary: My Den for Plot Bunnies who want to be adopted. #1: HP/Supernatural #2: HP/Merlin
1. HPSupernatural

**This is a plot dump for my bunnies of non-anime relates (for those who don't know, I am FXF91 as well. Explanation is on my profile).**

 **I will probably not get to these (as I have already several on a roll in my other account), so if you wish to take it on and adopt it, please contact me and give me credit of your inspiration. I will also make place some challenges on each (don't worry, they are mostly length challenges). Just don't want the stories to die off if it is too long.**

 **CHALLENGE: At least 6-12 chapters, 3,000+ words in each. Want it longer? Just continue, but try not to kill it off.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to any of the TV series/movies/Books etc.**

 **Plot Bunny #1: Harry Potter/Supernatural**

 _No More…_

The almost tangible gray ashes in the air swirled around Harry as his war worn eyes wondered from groups surrounding the ruins of the once magnificent castle of Hogwarts. In every other group, he found students of new and old as well as teachers, break down crying or staring into blankness, suddenly look up to him like he was a beacon of light as he passed.

When he saw the expectancy behind their eyes as he continued his wanderings about the grounds, he felt chains that he had thought he would be free from, tighten around his body. But he also knew, he couldn't help them this time. They are on their own.

Harry Potter will be gone from this world soon; to help another problem someplace else. The only reason he hasn't left yet, is to see to the dead.

He paused at a few of the fallen DA members he had trained the year before, silently praying for their peace in the afterlife. He gave a flicker of a smile to the DA members that were still breathing, giving them a gentle pat on the arm.

Then he reached the Great Hall. He took a shaky inhale of the smoky air exhaling in the same manner, then swallowing the lump that was forming in his dread of seeing his own personal tragedy beyond. Curling his hands into a fist he stepped forward.

The first of the bodies he could see, is his Uncle Remus "Moony" Lupine with his wife Nymphadora Tonks, laying side-by-side, opposing arms of each almost seemingly reaching out for each other but cut off by an inch apart. Tears fell as he remembered not too long ago that he embraced him, giving him a chance to hug Teddy, their son, telling him that he is his godfather and he is to care for him if they never step out of these stone walls again, before the baby was rushed away to a safe haven by Andromeda Tonks.

The next were from the Weasley family. He didn't want to get closer but he could see far enough to watch them greave for their loss of Fred. Molly, in Arthur's embrace, grieved for her dead child. Bill and Charlie holding their eldest of younger brother, Percy from whatever he was trying to do to punish himself. Ron, held onto newly declared girlfriend, Hermione, as if she's his lifeline. Ginny just bawled her eyes out as Fleur, Bill's wife, hugged her. And lastly, the other side of Fred and twin, George. He's still holding his soul brother tightly as he cried; shaking him as if to expecting the other to jump up at him like it one their many pranks.

Harry turned his head away in tears before his eyes meeting with Luna. She was with Neville, still holding the Gryffindor sword, as he stared at the wand of one Bellatrix Lestrange in his hand. She tapped his shoulder for attention then pulled him lightly towards him.

"Good to see you alright, Harry," Luna said.

"Yeah…I was worried when Hagrid carried you like you had died," Neville added before frowning at the wand clutched in Harry's hand, wisping silver smoke. "That wand…"

"Sorry, Neville…" Harry consciously tucking the wand into the holster he found on his way back, underneath his jacket's sleeve. He noticed the lingering glazed gaze broke once he did. "Don't mention this would you."

"Yeah… I won't…" Neville said smiling before leaving to the call of Madam Promfrey to help heal those still wounded, as she's shorthanded.

Harry attempted to leave himself, but Luna tugged back his attention with his jacket. She looked at him in the eye with sadness in her eyes, and spoke. "You have touched all three. You can't return to being ignorant of who you are."

Surprise escaped his control when he heard those words. There was no need to ask what she had meant. He had felt the otherworldly change the moment his hands grasped the liquid silk of his fathers invisibility cloak in his first year. When he touched the resurrection stone, that feeling increased. Due to that, the pull from the wand became inevitable, and the next thing Harry knew, he was holding the wand in his grasp. There is no question the bedtime story is in fact real; he has become the Master of Death.

But he already knew that.

It was just hard to accept the fate he wanted to escape from. For Death to pull something like this to make him take these items in his grasp once again.

"I know…Thank you, Luna," he grasped the hand at his jacket and took it to his lips to kiss. "If you ever need me…"

"Call upon your true name… Azrael…" a soft glow around him indicated the call is true. Harry smiled sadly at her and the rest of the people in the once magnificent castle, before stepping back and disappearing with sounds of unseen flapping wings.

"Good luck, Harry…"

….

 **Like? Please adopt me! Give a PM.**


	2. HPMerlin

**I have had this Idea for a while but never gotten a chance to get around to it (and will never get to). If anyone wants to take it up for adoption, please send me a PM and your ideas of how you will plan out the story board for this crossover. Also, it needs to be credited to me for the idea.**

 **The challenge for this one is a little different.**

 **CHALLENGE: takes place on the fifth year to whichever year you wish to end it. Must take at least 15+ chapters with 3,000+ words for each chapter (not including AN)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP and Merlin, love the characters to death though, and wished I could stay with it.**

 **Plot Bunny #2: Harry Potter x Merlin**

 **Destiny Restarts**

 _A millennium has passed and now it is time;_

 _Fate gathers the two eternal souls intertwined,_

 _To restart the destiny that has long been foretold;_

 _One is the King who has fallen into a deep sleep;_

 _A man and a ruler the land and people would seek;_

 _The other, is the immortal warlock eternally waiting for his return;_

 _Always remaining by the King as companion and advisor;_

 _Both are parts of one, two sides of the same coin;_

 _Lose one is to lose the other,_

 _And destiny of the future will be forever in slumber;_

 _So it is time to renew what was lost;_

 _It is time to intertwine the Magic of New and Lost;_

 _But evil is lurking in the shadows,_

 _Brining despair and disruption to the balance in power;_

 _If balance does not renew,_

 _The land will fall,_

 _And death will come upon us all;_

 _So we call on you, our dear immortal child;_

 _You who have continuously been reborn since your King's slumber;_

 _Sealing away your past until his return,_

 _And sealing your magic to look like others;_

 _Slay the evil that means to harm the balance of Magic;_

 _Awaken the King for it is time to be heard;_

 _Then go help unite the kingdom anew;_

 _It is time to remember…_

 _Or all is doomed when unfufilled…._

 _Albion is waiting…._

 _Awaken Emrys…_

 _The world cannot wait any longer…_

 **~*~\\+/~*~**

Deep within the mountains, surrounded with forestry, where no mundane of men can see or reach, but would probably be put into awe if ever seen; lay a centuries old castle overlooking a massive lake. Though it looked to have held royalties at one time during the medieval era, it now is a residence for students…

Yes, this castle is, in fact, a school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; one of many that resides around the globe to help the magical children. The students 'gifts' they were born with. Both girls and boys ages from 10 to 18 come to this school to learn and control the most extravagant gift nature has offered to men.

Magic….

But that is not what makes this one, like the other hidden schools mentioned, special; and I will not be telling the history of the founders, of how the school came to be, nor will I mention of the earlier years of when a secondary part of the war has started.

No this will be in towards the middle. A single individual student, residing behind the stone walls of his dormitory, awakening to a destiny that no one had thought would restart again.

This is the true beginning of Harry Potter's story starting his fifth year at Hogwarts. With a discovery that will shake this world to its core. And a destiny weighted heavily on his shoulders.

A destiny that will change this world…

~*~~*\\+/~*~*~

Harry shot up into sitting position from his bed, head bowed towards his blankets as his usual emerald eyes glowing gold staring yet not seeing. Breathing came in and out in shuttering motions, trying to slow his speeding heart. His mind was in a haze of confusion as memories centuries old jumbled left and right, appearing without any care of order.

It felt like hours had passed by (when it was actuality, it was only ten minutes) a semblance of order in his mind settled.

Everything became clear.

All his questions answered.

And he cursed at his damn luck in the revelation…

Closing the red curtains around his four-poster bed, to avoid any of his dorm mates from questioning him if they woke up (seeing as he was sure going to be looking like a meditating monk soon), and settling for a barrier around it to keep anyone out from coming in, and a silencing spell in case he started cursing aloud, he got into a more comfortable position to assess his… _identity crisis_ …

Literally…

 _'_ _I was just Harry Potter last night! The boy-who-lived by vanquishing the dark lord, Voldemort, as a child! The golden boy of Hogwarts… and then, I wake up and find out I am also the reincarnation of the most legendary figure in all of the Wizardry world's history! Merlin "Emrys" Ambrosius!'_ he rubbed frantically at his short black nest of bed hair (which he had to curse again realizing it will forever be his bane regardless of life) in frustration as he continued in his mental rant. _'And it's just my luck to have not just one destiny, but two! Damn fate and her manipulation! Is it even possible for_ ** _one_** _person to have that many!?'_

Pause… he groaned in figuring out that answer was himself.

His bed rattled in strain as his emotional magic escalated alerting his control is going to slip if he continued the battering.

Taking deep breaths, he managed to keep the large magical outburst that was sure to have followed causing the whole of Hogwarts to wake up. When he feels his magic receded, he sighed and fell back onto his bed looking up at the wooden banister of his four-poster bed defeat clearly expressed.

There was nothing he could do about it now. His life was going to be rocky in balancing the now current predicament. But he had to wonder… why now of all times, did the Old Religion deem him needed to remember?

Uneasy by that thought he tried to think of the words chanted in the darkness of his mind, from where he had been hidden.

...

 **Like? Want to adopt me? Send a PM**


End file.
